Estrellas Aisladas
by Shi-P-Dream
Summary: No todas las estrellas mantienen lazos gravitatorios estables; algunas viajan solitarias, separándose mucho de la agrupación estelar en la que se formaron. Historias de los jóvenes guerreros que quizás puedan a volver a ser parte de la galaxia de donde nacieron. TODOS LOS DE BRONCE. Amistad, Familia. Hermandad (Quizás BroMance)


P-chan: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a mi nueva aventura literaria! ¡"ESTRELLAS AISLADAS"!

Shi: Aventura, como quien dice aventura… ¬¬

Dream: Esta es una conmovedora historia sobre los santos de bronce (todos). Desde antes de que ellos fueran consientes de sí mismos y sus destinos, hasta su casi vida adulta, donde descubren que el futuro del mundo por el que ellos lucharon también les pertenece.

P-chan: un buen resumen, Dream. Aunque prefiero el que yo escribí n.n

Dream: ¬¬ como quieras perra.

P-chan: O_O ok…. antes de empezar, debería aclarar algo; el fic se divide, por cada santito, en tres partes…

Shi: Infancia temprana - Estancia en la mansión Kido - cuando ya son santos.

P-chan: Aun tengo que lustrar algunos detalles, pero puedo spoilear que la historia de Seiya se llamará "Estrella Fugaz", Shiryu "El precio de la sabiduría" e Ichi "Belleza Exótica"

Dream: Aclarando esto… ¡A los derechos!

Shi y Dream: Todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no son nuestros, solo los que no reconozcan y (necesariamente) aparezcan en el fic son nuestros.

P-chan: ok… ¡A la carga!

**ESTRELLAS AISLADAS**

Estrella Fugaz

parte 1

El llanto de Seiya era lo único que se escuchaba salir de aquel departamento bien ubicado en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad de Tokio. Aquel bebe solo tenía catorce meses, pero estaba volviendo loca a su pobre y joven madre.

-¡Seika! – Sakiko, la joven madre soltera de 23 años, estaba preparando la cena. Pero entre el llanto de su hijo menor y su hija Seika que estaba sosteniendo amenazadoramente un marcador indeleble mientras miraba malvadamente la pulcra pared blanca de la cocina... bueno, cualquiera perdería la paciencia.

-¿Qué mami?- pregunto la niña, poniendo cara de inocente y ocultado rápidamente el marcador detrás de su espalda.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que SE que estabas por hacer.- Sakiko era una mujer hermosa de cara aniñada, su largo cabello castaño claro que caía en cascada por su espalda, solo era detenido por una media coleta que contenía un poco su corto flequillo. Mas, cuando fruncía el seño su inocente rostro se tornaba algo macabro.

-Si mami…-

-Ahora, ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco y cargar a tu hermano? La cena estará lista dentro de poco.

Seika no parecía muy convencida, pero sabía que no podía contradecir a su madre. Fue a la sala y allí estaba su hermano, en una cuna baja.

-Hola Seiya.- rio Seika. Tanto madre como hija se desvivían por él, era la luz de sus ojos. –Di Seika…. SE- I – KA.- Ella aun tenía la esperanza de que su nombre fuera la primera palabra de su hermanito.

Ella lo tomo de la cuna y lo cargo. El bebe dejo de llorar de inmediato. Al parecer estaba funcionando. Seiya paso los dedos por el despeinado cabello castaño obscuro de su hermana, y comenzó a jugar con él. –SeiiiiiiKa….- seguía la niña, modulando de forma exagerada.

Sakiko observaba la escena anonadada. Esas dos pequeñas criaturitas era lo que llenaba su existencia de luz.

…Sakiko se había embarazado de Seika cuando aún era muy joven, a los 18, de hecho. Sus padres no se lo tomaron muy bien y la echaron de la casa; su novio no resulto ser el hombre que ella creía y le dejo toda la responsabilidad a Sakiko.

Pensó que las cosas irían de mal en peor después de eso, pero las cosas mejoraron.

Consiguió trabajo como camarera en un Bar-Café decente y bien ubicado, conoció a un buen hombre y este a su vez le compro un departamento amplio, precioso y muy bien ubicado. Le estaba agradecida, no solo por eso, sino porque gracias a él ella pudo conocer a Seiya y Seika pudo tener un hermano.

El día que ese hombre había entrado a su vida; irrumpió casi corriendo al café donde ella trabajaba. Afuera llovía a cantaros y el estaba todo empapado. Ella le había ofrecido su toalla personal para secarse; luego de que él le diera las gracias y pidiera un café con crema, le pregunto su horario de trabajo.

Ese fue el día en que Mitsumasa Kido comenzó a cortejarla.

Kido volvió muchas veces mas, días seguidos. Luego de incontables halagos, miradas cómplices y sonrisas traviesas, él le había dado su número personal, y poco después, sin importarles las diferencias de edades, habían comenzado a salir.

Tampoco paso mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que de nuevo estaba embarazada. Al principio se preocupo mucho. Ella aun vivía en un pequeño departamento con Seika , en casi los limites de Tokio. Temblaba con la idea de volver a ser abandonada y con dos niños a los cuales alimentar.

Incluso llego a plantearse la idea de dar en adopción a su hijo no nato, si volvía a ser abandonada.

Pero felizmente, se dio cuenta de que sus miedos no estaban justificados.

Quizás no estaba dispuesto a formalizar su relación, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su hijo; visitarlo, ayudar a criarlo, darle una pensión, y como no; darle su apellido. El era un hombre amable, gentil, y maduro, y Sakiko era feliz al saber que era el padre de su hijo.

Sakiko esperaba que cuando creciera, su hijo Seiya fuera como él.

-Mama! ¿ya esta lista la cena?- pregunto Seika, quizás algo cansada de que sus intentos de que su hermano se aprendiera su nombre fueran en vano.

-Eh… ¡Si! ¡claro, amor, ya esta lista la cena!- las inquisiciones de su hija la habían devuelto a la realidad.

La cena paso sin mas acontecimientos, bueno, la forma como Seiya termino todo embadurnado de puré si se podría calificar de "acontecimiento" por que el niño termino cubierto hasta las orejas, y muy sonriente. Su hermana carcajeaba de lo lindo y la podre madre tenía que limpiarlo, evitando con todas sus fuerzas reír desaforadamente como su hija.

Sakiko estaba lavando los platos, aun tratando de no reír al recordar el rostro de su hijo lleno de puré, cuando escucho a su hija correr la puerta corrediza de la terraza. Suspiro.

Miles de veces le había dicho que no saliera a la terraza sola, era peligroso.

Se dirigió a retar a su hija, cuando vio que ella llevaba a su hermanito en brazos. Ahora si esa niña se enteraría de que no había que desobedecer a su madre.

-Y…. esas son… ¡las tres marías!- rio Seika, mirando el cielo y señalándolo. Seiya estiro sus pequeños brazos y trato de agarrar el objeto que su hermana señalaba.

-Ese es… creo… que es el lucero….- Seika no esta tan segura. Se rasco la cabeza pensativa y su hermano la imito.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Sakiko, acercándose sigilosamente a su hija.

-¡Mama!- Seika se asusto por la interrupción. –Le enseñaba a Seiya las estrellas…

-¿Te sabes las constelaciones?- le pregunto su madre. Seika sonrió con timidez y se encogió de hombros. No, no las sabia.

-Improviso.- respondió la niña.

Su madre por fin soltó una carcajada. Seika era de lo mas ocurrente.

Seiya hizo unos balbuceos inentendibles y señalo entusiasmado al cielo estrellado. Reía y se revolvió en los brazos de su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Seika algo asustada de que su hermanito se callera.

-No lo sé. Dámelo.- Seiya ahora estaba en los brazos de su madre. Y no dejaba de señalar el cielo, feliz.-¿El cielo?

Madre e hija miraron hacia el firmamento, esperando divisar algo. Solo estaba el obscuro cielo, iluminado por las luces de neón de la avispada ciudad de Tokio. Alguna que otra pequeña estrella se esforzaba por dejarse ver..

Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Un pequeño pero distinguible destello paso sobrevolando el obscuro cielo y se perdió en la lejanía.

Era una estrella fugaz, que cual flecha surcaba el cielo.

Seiya señalaba el cielo con insistencia. -Ho… shi- rio.

P-chan: Hasta aquí. Es la primera parte de la historia de Seiya, aun faltan dos partes más, pero estarán alternadas con las historias de los demás chicos.

Shi: así se verán obligados a leer todas las historias para terminar una muajajajaja.

Dream: eso suena como si nos aprovecháramos del publico… kukukuku

P-chan: O_O okey, mientras mis malvadas inspiraciones se entretienen con el siguiente capítulo, espero que ustedes estén dejando Review… ¡Si, **liluel azul** ,me refiero a ti! ¡Te sigo fielmente y te venero cual Atenea, así que colaborando y dejando opinión o sino el cisne cera pato a la naranja!

Hyoga (niño): Taskete kure! T_T ¡No me gusta la naranja!

P-chan: muajajajaja… antes de desplumar al pato, algunas aclaraciones: realice averiguaciones y como algunos ya sabrán, los kanjis que forman el nombre de Seiya significarían también "Flecha Estelar" o "Flecha Estrella" es por eso lo de la estrella fugaz. Y Hoshi significa estrella… ¡AHORA SI! ¡DESPLUMEN AL PATITO!

Hyoga: Iadaaaaaa No quiero Y_Y

Shi: dejen Review o el patito se despluma! ¡Ustedes deciden!


End file.
